heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Powers
In the Odds universe, there is a chance that a person could be born with the genetic code requisite to weild incredible super powers. These powers are accessible to characters who have taken the Odd Powers advantage. Power Usage Odds can use powers following the limitations set in their Power Attributes (see below). They may do this as often as is indicated by these attributes with no loss of energy unless specified in the individual power listing. This is immediate and in many cases effortless, although the individual power listing may require a roll of some sort, and if the power is one that requires aim then the GM may also require a Dexterity roll. The Odd does not have to use the full extent of their power, and may use any of their power's attributes at a lesser rank if they so desire. Power Attributes The following attributes are listed for every power. They may not mean quite the same for each power, but here is a basic description for each power attribute. Description: This explains exactly what the power does. Control: This describes how focused the power can be. Range: Range is the distance from the user that he can make the powers begin working. Area: Area is the distance around the origin point of the power that the power can effect. Intensity: This is how powerful the power can be. Speed: This may indicate how quickly the power takes effect, or how fast the power can be used. Scale: This indicates what makes the power the most powerful. For example, for some powers scale may indicate the duration of the power, while at other times it could indicate how large an object the power can be used on. Note that on any duration which includes concentration, the duration does not begin until after the character is done concentrating. Thus, if the effect says "At rank one, the power will continue as long as the user concentrates. At rank 2, the duration is one full round," this means at rank 2 the user can concentrate for ten rounds and then let the duration take over, causing the duration of the power to actually be eleven rounds total. You may spend any of your different types of Experience Points to increase these ranks as though they were skills. Thus, to increase your Range attribute from 9 to 10 would cost 10 points, and to increase it another rank to 11 would cost 11 more points. All types of experience points work equally well for increasing powers. Super Power Listing Following is a list of the super powers available. *Power Manipulation *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Power Negation *Power Erasure *Power Absorption *Power Detection *Quick Healing *Removable Limbs *Additional Limbs *Clone Self *Alter Visibility *Stickyfingers *Invincibility *Immobility *Camouflage *Controllable Bone Structure *Flying *Prehensile Body Part *Vampiric Touch *Body Manipulation *Fluid Emission *Gas Emission *Substance Emission *Energy Emission *Pheremones *Sonar *Sonic Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Fluid Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Adaptation *Augmented Senses *Special Awareness *Special Senses *Probability Vision *Omnilingual *Empath *Psychometry *Telepath *Precognizant *Retrocognizant *Clairvoyant *Memory Manipulation *Empathic Manipulation *Mind Control *Possess *Intangibility *Bestow Life *Bestow Form *Disintegration *Restoration *Sedation *Paralysis *Induce Death *Mind Swap *Warp Reality *Manipulate Light *Manipulate Darkness *Density Control *Mass Control *Elemental Transmutation *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Creation *Magnetic Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Temporal Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Temperature Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Animal Control *Insect Manipulation *Manipulate Weather *Force-Field *Dimensional Transportation *Portal Creation *Super Speed *Teleportation *Time Travel *Telekinesis *Metamorph *Power Replication *Shift Substance (become something else) *Bolt Category:The Odds Category:Super Powers